Personality disorders
Personality disorders form a class of mental disorders that are characterized by long-lasting rigid patterns of thought and actions. Because of the inflexibility and pervasiveness of these patterns, they can cause serious problems and impairment of functioning for the persons who are afflicted with these disorders. Personality disorders are seen by the American Psychiatric Association as an enduring pattern of inner experience and behavior that deviates markedly from the expectations of the culture of the individual who exhibits it. These patterns are inflexible and pervasive across many situations. The onset of the pattern can be traced back at least to the beginning of adulthood. To be diagnosed as a personality disorder, a behavioral pattern must cause significant distress or impairment in personal, social, and/or occupational situations. DSM criteria Personality disorders are noted on Axis II of the diagnostic manual of the American Psychiatric Association, the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM, or DSM-IV-TR as it is currently in its fourth edition with a text revision). (Note: Mental Retardation is also noted on Axis II). General diagnostic criteria To make a diagnosis of a personality disorder, these criteria must be satisfied in addition to the specific criteria listed under the individually named personality disorders. A. Experience and behavior that deviates markedly from the expectations of the individual's culture. This pattern is manifested in two (or more) of the following areas: :# cognition (perception and interpretation of self, others and events) :# affect (the range, intensity, lability, and appropriateness of emotional response) :# interpersonal functioning :# impulse control B. The enduring pattern is inflexible and pervasive across a broad range of personal and social situations. C. The enduring pattern leads to clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning. D. The pattern is stable and of long duration and its onset can be traced back at least to adolescence or early adulthood. E. The enduring pattern is not better accounted for as a manifestation or consequence of another mental disorder. F. The enduring pattern is not due to the direct physiological effects of a substance or a general medical condition such as head injury. People under 18 years old who fit the criteria of a personality disorder are usually not diagnosed with such a disorder, although they may be diagnosed with a related disorder. Antisocial personality disorder cannot be diagnosed at all in persons under 18. List of DSM personality disorders The DSM-IV lists ten personality disorders, which are grouped into three clusters: ''Cluster A'' (odd or eccentric disorders) :* Paranoid personality disorder :* Schizoid personality disorder :* Schizotypal personality disorder ''Cluster B'' (dramatic, emotional, or erratic disorders) :* Antisocial personality disorder :* Borderline personality disorder :* Histrionic personality disorder :* Narcissistic personality disorder Cluster C'' (anxious or fearful disorders) :* Avoidant personality disorder :* Dependent personality disorder :* Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder (not the same as Obsessive-compulsive disorder) The DSM-IV also contains a category for behavioural patterns that do not match these ten disorders, but nevertheless have the characteristics of a personality disorder; this category is labeled Personality Disorder NOS (Not Otherwise Specified). The previous version of the DSM also contained the Passive-Aggressive Personality Disorder and the Self-Defeating Personality Disorder. Passive-Aggressive Personality Disorder is a pattern of negative attitudes and passive resistance in interpersonal situations. Self-defeating personality disorder is characterised by behaviour that consequently undermines the person's pleasure and goals. These categories were removed in the current version of the DSM, because it is questionable whether these are separate disorders. Passive-Aggressive Personality Disorder and Depressive personality disorder were placed in an appendix of DSM-IV for research purposes. Sadomasochistic personality may be included here. List of personality disorders defined in ICD-10 (F60-F69) * ( ) Specific personality disorders ** ( ) Paranoid personality disorder ** ( ) Schizoid personality disorder ** ( ) Dissocial personality disorder ** ( ) Emotionally unstable personality disorder ** ( ) Histrionic personality disorder ** ( ) Anankastic personality disorder ** ( ) Anxious (avoidant) personality disorder ** ( ) Dependent personality disorder ** ( ) Other specific personality disorders Revisions and exclusions from past DSM editions The revision of the previous edition of the DSM, DSM-III-R, also contained the Passive-Aggressive Personality Disorder, the Self-Defeating Personality Disorder, and the Sadistic Personality Disorder. Passive-Aggressive Personality Disorder is a pattern of negative attitudes and passive resistance in interpersonal situations. Self-defeating personality disorder is characterised by behaviour that consequently undermines the person's pleasure and goals. Sadistic Personality Disorder is a pervasive pattern of cruel, demeaning, and aggressive behavior. These categories were removed in the current version of the DSM, because it is questionable whether these are separate disorders. Passive-Aggressive Personality Disorder and Depressive personality disorder were placed in an appendix of DSM-IV for research purposes. Controversy over definitions The DSM attempts to represent a consensus view of the members of the American Psychiatric Association. However, more so than in other parts of the DSM, the classification of Axis II personality disorders—deeply ingrained, maladaptive, lifelong behaviour patterns—has come under sustained and serious criticism from its inception History Biological approaches Theoretical approaches Developmental aspect Epidemiology Risk factors Causes Comorbidity Assessment Treatment User information Carer information See also * Anxiety disorder * Defense mechanisms * Dissociative disorders * Eccentricity * Ethnospecific disorders * Explosive disorder * International Center for the Study of Psychiatry and Psychology * Kleptomania * Mood disorder * Personality * Personality disorder: Assessment tools * Personality Disorder Capabilities Framework * Personality processes * Personality theory * Category:Psychologists working with personality disorder * Psychopathy * Pyromania Bibliography Key texts – Books * American Psychiatric Association. (2000). Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders. 4th ed. (text revision). (DSM-IV-TR). Arlington, VA. * Marshall, W. & Serin, R. (1997) Personality Disorders. In Sm.M. Turner & R. Hersen (Eds.) Adult Psychopathology and Diagnosis. New York: Wiley. 508-541 * Millon, Theodore (and Roger D. Davis, contributor) - Disorders of Personality: DSM IV and Beyond - 2nd ed. - New York, John Wiley and Sons, 1995 ISBN 0-471-01186-X * Fatal Flaws: Navigating Destructive Relationships With People With Disorders of Personality and Character, by Stuart C. Yudofsky, M.D. ISBN 1-58562-214-1 Additional material – Books Key texts – Papers *National Institute for Mental Health of England (2003).Personality disorder: No longer a diagnosis of exclusion. London: Department of Health. *NIMHE (2003) training guidelines: Breaking the Cycle of Rejection: The Personality Disorder Capabilities Framework.London: Department of Health. Additional material - Papers *Google Scholar *Ausubel, D.P. (1961) Personality disorder as disease,American Psychologist 16: 69-74. External links *British Psychological Society report Undetrstanding Personality Disorder. July 2006 *Personality Disorders Foundation * Overview of personality disorders * An exercise for students which illustrates behaviour that is typical of people with various personality disorders * Overview of characteristics of personality disorders * Personality Disorder test External links * The Institute for Advanced Studies in Personology and Psychopathology the official website for Theodore Millon, Ph.D., D.Sc. * Personality Disorders Foundation * Out of the FOG - Information & Support Site for Family Members & Relationship Partners * National Personality Disorder website for England * Overview of personality disorders * An exercise for students which illustrates behaviour that is typical of people with various personality disorders * Overview of characteristics of personality disorders * National Mental Health Association Personality Disorder Fact Sheet * Personality Disorder test * Personality Disorders Motivation and Weapons * Personality Diagnostic Questionnaire (PDQ) web site * On-line test based on the PDQ-4 Instructions_for_archiving_academic_and_professional_materials Personality disorder: Academic support materials *Personality disorder: Lecture slides *Personality disorder: Lecture notes *Personality disorder: Lecture handouts *Personality disorder: Multimedia materials *Personality disorder: Other academic support materials *Personality disorder: Anonymous fictional case studies for training Category:Mental disorders Category:Personality disorders